


Cupid Draw Back Your Bow and Let Your Arrow Flow

by madrefiero



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint's biceps are weapons of mass destruction, Competence Kink, M/M, MandatoryFunDay, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, bucky has a competence kink a mile wide, he totally gets off on watching Clint shoot, i don't make the rules, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrefiero/pseuds/madrefiero
Summary: Clint had been gone for sixteen days, twenty-one hours, and forty-seven minutes. Not that Bucky was counting. His tumble down the rabbit hole of Clint's training videos started innocently enough. He missed him. Missed his warmth, his smile, his face. He really missed watching him shoot and how arrogant he got when his bow was in his hands, not to mention is ridiculous biceps. The sound of each arrow hitting the bullseye sent a jolt of arousal down Bucky's spine.





	Cupid Draw Back Your Bow and Let Your Arrow Flow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the mandatoryfunday tumblr where Bucky is **really** impressed by Clint's abilities. And yeah, this title is totally from an Amy Winehouse song, but the line worked for this.

Clint was on an extended mission. He was undercover and off the grid until he called for extraction. He'd been gone for sixteen days, twenty-one hours, and forty-seven minutes. Not that Bucky was counting. His tumble down the rabbit hole of Clint's training videos started innocently enough. He missed him. Missed his warmth, his smile, his face. He really missed watching him shoot and how arrogant he got when his bow was in his hands, not to mention is ridiculous biceps.

_THWUMP_   
_THWUMP_   
_THWUMP_

The sound of each arrow hitting the bullseye sent a jolt of arousal down Bucky's spine. He remembered the day he'd filmed it. It was before they were together, trading heated looks and innuendos, and Clint had asked him to take some video for his brand new YouTube channel. The camera zoomed in on Clint's arms. The way his muscles pulled taut with the bowstring was hotter than it had any right to be and Bucky licked his lips. _Fuck it_, he thought and palmed himself through his jeans. 

_THWUMP_

Bucky worked open his jeans and had his dick free a second later. He stroked up every time Clint pulled back the bowstring, squeezing and teasing the tip with his thumb, and then he stroked down his shaft with a tight fist each time an arrow released. He kept pace with Clint's shots on the video until his mouth went dry and his hips twitched up against his hand. He was just about to speed up and push himself toward orgasm when the video ended. He let out a whine and bit down on his lip then restarted the video. 

This time there was no pretense of innocently watching a video because he missed his boyfriend. No, this time Bucky was focused. He was on a mission and he doubted it would take the full length of the video for him to get off. He stripped off his shirt as the shot came into focus. God, he'd had it bad back then. Still did. He made a fist around his cock again with his right hand and tweaked his nipple with the metal one when Clint pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it at Bucky, temporarily covering the camera. He squeezed himself when the camera panned up the long, toned, planes of Clint's torso. No, this wasn't going to take long. 

_THWUMP_

The grin Clint shot him when the first arrow hit the target dead center made his heart skip a beat. Fuck, he was the most beautiful thing Bucky'd ever seen. Bucky worked himself slowly while Clint took a few more warm up shots, not that he needed them. He hit the five stationary targets perfectly, then the real fun started. Bucky had the video memorized by now and smeared the bead of precome over the length of his shaft in preparation. 

Bucky saw his own hand in the video flip a switch to turn on the live action simulator, then Clint was back on screen. The sound of arrows being fired and hitting their targets in rapid succession had him stroking himself faster. He twisted his nipple while he jerked on his cock, his breaths coming in shallow pants. He pushed himself himself to the edge, keeping pace once again with the arrows like he'd done before, then Clint had to stop and pick up a new quiver, the first one completely empty. Bucky squeezed the base of his dick tight, bringing himself down while Clint reloaded. He took the short break to rid himself of his jeans and briefs, then got settled again just as the action on screen started again. 

Fuck, this was the part where Clint had really shown off, and Bucky remembered trying to hide how hard it made him back then. He smiled fondly, tightening his grip as he thrust up into his own hand. 

_THWUMP_   
_THWUMP_   
_THWUMP_   
_THWUMP_

The arrows flew sure and true, hitting their targets faster than should have been possible. Clint had a sheen of sweat on his skin, only making his muscles more noticeable. Bucky gave up on keeping time with the arrows then, reaching down to fondle his balls while he chased his orgasm. Christ almighty, Clint's skills in the field and with his bow really just did it for him. Bucky moaned obscenely, his hips jerking up against his fist. He squeezed harder and pumped himself faster as he neared the end of the video. When Clint turned and winked at the camera, making a shot without even looking, Bucky came with a punched out cry. He worked himself through it, only opening his eyes when he could breathe again. He was a sticky mess covered in his own come and it was definitely all Clint's fault. 

He cleaned himself up and closed out of YouTube, then dressed himself in a pair of Clint's ratty sweats and a well-worn Hawkeye hoodie. He curled up on Clint's side of the bed, wrapped around the pillow that still faintly smelled of him. He missed him like mad, enough to make his chest ache like his heart had been shot through by one of those arrows. He loved him more than he'd ever loved anyone before. Loved him with his whole being, and that was all Clint's fault too.


End file.
